Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 June 2015
03:43 *Ring ding ring ding ring Done* This is the hot oven, What pizza cooks from that cold. This one for those nuggets, those nuggets straight white meat. Order, wait, seeing are life as the tronics. Got mike on the cameras, gotta freeze so he dosen't.MY NEW SONG 03:44 Quite an esoteric song. 03:55 . 03:55 So, what do you wish to discuss? 03:55 03:55 . 03:55 So, what do you wish to discuss? 03:55 04:09 Hello; MiB. 04:09 Hello; Ironbert. 04:09 Hey, Ferry. :) 04:09 I am not really that proud of myself right now. 04:10 ....i am writing a lemon yaoi fanfic, forgive me 04:10 No, it's fine. I had a Lindsay X Reader planned. 04:10 >3< 04:10 do it 04:10 :) 04:11 Alright...Maybe once I get the first season of my OC anime done 04:11 you could perhaps upload it here even, with a {{nsfw}] temp 04:11 OH DEAR GOD 04:11 .....Well. 04:11 Alright then. 04:11 ;) 04:12 :) 04:13 Hope you don't mind, but I copy-pasted the template thingy on your username; didnt change anything, just wanted to use it for possible improvement and for Adventures In Suits(My new anime, with my OCs) 04:13 *user page 04:13 sure. 04:13 its k 04:13 i havent edited my userpage in approx 3 months 04:14 Golden Freddy dances better than I do 04:15 perhaps kindargarten level dance classes are taken 04:15 ^Not saying much 04:16 My friends...If you can call them that, made me sing See You Again at a party...I SANG GOOD, is what surprised me 04:17 Not Sinatra good, but definetly above JB and those other crap artists 04:17 Meh, enough of that. So anyway, anything else on your mind? 04:17 nothing much. 04:17 ironbert has returned, if you saw. 04:18 he is here right now, i think 04:18 For a brief moment, yeH 04:18 He's still on 04:18 I saw his post while looking for templates 04:20 Plus, the whole 'Uptown Pizza' thing 04:21 rip uptown pizza 04:21 Rest in peace indeed. To lighten the mood, may I tell a story? 04:22 It was FNAF1, I think, and the annoyig Phone Guy was talking 04:22 *annoying 04:23 When a line caught my ears 04:23 "Welcome to your new summer job...." 04:23 Me: (pokerface) 04:23 Me: THIS SUMMER IS GONNA HURT LIKE A MOTHERF**KER 04:24 Everyone else in the room: (pokerface) 04:24 True story, I cry evertime 04:24 and then you saw this took place in november 04:24 :) 04:25 Yup. 04:25 I tried to call Maroon 5 to change the song 04:25 at a payphone 04:25 Lousy f***ing things 04:25 it worked, didn't it? 04:25 Dont even work 04:26 Plus, some guy was undressing into a superhero 04:26 ??? 04:26 Supaman 04:26 :3 04:27 ^NEEEEEEEERRRRRD 04:27 I wonder how you got yourself into this. 04:27 Well. I sang a song about summer in FNAF, which took place in november 04:27 And the atrocity which i have written, i have constructed a first draft of part i 04:28 Show meh. Don't tell Gao, but I am the real shipping king..... 04:28 k 04:28 Love, sex, drugs, you want it, its yours my friend, as long as you have enough rupees 04:29 heh 04:29 *roofies 04:31 My lawyers have told me to leave it as rupees. So. Rupees. Not roofies. 04:31 did ypi get in? 04:31 I got it now. 04:31 Slow loading. 04:32 k 04:32 :) 04:33 +Approved by the real shipping king and Cuco 04:33 Even though she cant read 04:34 well, 04:34 whatdo you think 04:35 i can take critiscm 04:36 Honestly, I have never read F451, but from what I can tell, books are banned. This seems like a sort of porn-ish intro to the two making love, and I really like the details....Even if they are sex-ed up. :) 8.5/10 04:37 ty :) 04:37 You're welcome! 04:37 Hard work needs praise! Even if its shipping! 04:38 shipping takes effort 04:39 Yup. Look at how many times Lindsay had to get it right 04:39 I literally looked through everyone, and then Yellow popped into my head 04:41 South....why do I imagine us two doing this? 04:41 let me see what this video is. 04:41 X3 04:42 You'd be the evil one. 04:44 ...This is a strange video. 04:45 Hello, Bolt! 04:45 Hello. 04:45 How's life, the universe, and everything? 04:45 Doing good, really good. 04:45 do you want to read my lemon bolt 04:45 Doooooo itttt 04:46 OH HEEELL NO. 04:46 Awww... 04:46 i see. 04:47 it is yaoi, perhaos you'd rather yuri 04:47 Alright, im scaring you 04:47 ill stop 04:47 :3: 04:47 ..... 04:47 How is 04:47 super fazbear waifu adventure 04:47 there 04:47 discuss that 04:48 Yeah, I'm basically a servant of South now, Bolt, so...:3 04:48 It's fine. 04:48 and the um fixing of cassei's eyes by dbb 04:48 Should probably reply 04:48 It will not be a canon change to Cassei 04:48 "servant" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 04:48 It is just a roleplay, after all. 04:48 in all seriousness, 04:48 Should probably reply 04:48 It will not be a canon change to Cassei 04:48 "servant" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 04:48 It is just a roleplay, after all. 04:48 in all seriousness, 04:49 some people take roleplays as an actual continuation to a characters story 04:49 ah, yes, aktan 04:49 Welcome to the madhouse, Aktan! 04:49 RIP 04:49 XD 04:49 Aww. Master South left. 04:49 Oh, nevermind 04:49 JINXED IT 04:49 I pulled the wrong lever, South 04:50 aktan, you would appreciate yaoi writing, right? :) 04:50 no 04:50 gat 04:50 gay 04:50 plz 04:50 no 04:50 Yaoi, Yuri, It's all love here! 04:50 :) 04:50 ...Um. No. 04:50 alright then. 04:50 you would appreciate yuri, correct? 04:51 ...In all seriousness, for what it's worth, it's good. Detailed, but good 04:51 straight plz 04:51 k 04:51 The Yiffer GG Honor me 04:51 no 04:52 That's not fun. You're no fun, Aktan. ;) 04:52 plz 04:53 And no 04:53 I only honor one person 04:53 And that 04:53 is Meat 04:53 Aktan es numbero uno huehuehuehuehue brazil 04:53 The best character of anything everything and all that will be 04:53 Or so he thinks he is number one. 04:53 04:53 04:53 04:53 Seriously. 04:53 Hello; demonic balloon boy 04:54 Demmmmmmmooooooonnnnnn 04:54 Yo. 04:54 lol 04:54 you would of course not appreciate yaoi writing, so i wont even try 04:54 YO DEMON- *shot* 04:54 He's a zombie, he'll come back to life... 04:54 I wanna follow Bolt's footsteps! 04:54 YO DEMON-*shot* 04:54 * Bolt-Weed springs back up as if nothing happened 04:54 XD 04:55 NO, MIB-SENPAI! 04:55 *Doesnt get u 04:55 *up* 04:55 ...Gah dammit. 04:55 You never noticed me... 04:55 lf: writing critics plz 04:55 *My angel flys out of my body* South, get a new seeervaaannnnt! 04:55 :( 04:55 WHAT IN THE WORLD. 04:55 * Bolt-Weed is confused! 04:55 NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 04:55 * Bolt-Weed hits himself in confusion! 04:55 Ow. 04:55 *I get up* 04:56 Yay! 04:56 Oh. Hi. 04:56 *hug 04:56 :3 04:56 dbb do you want to read my lemon 04:56 appreciate different styles of writing 04:56 Thanks, but I'm mostly here because Hell nor Heavan would take me 04:56 Awkward. 04:56 then go to purgatory 04:57 Naaah, there's nothing there 04:57 ...Lemon? Sure! 04:57 This is more fun! 04:57 dbb, do you know what that is 04:57 * Bolt-Weed facepalms 04:57 Er, I have some idea. 04:57 It's wonderful! 04:58 *Freak* 04:58 It's not is it.. 04:58 But, it's good writing. 04:58 South is good at wirting things 04:58 * Bolt-Weed recovers from the shot and hit in the face 04:58 its 18+ yaoi intercourse story 04:58 ... 04:59 Heh, funny thing 04:59 I'm not 18 04:59 Soonds gweat. 04:59 :P 04:59 .........i warned you 04:59 dont say you were given no warnings 05:00 *plays with levers* 05:00 are you sure, dbb 05:00 *falls* 05:00 you dont HAVE to 05:00 ... 05:00 Why does chat even have that lever 05:00 No idea. 05:00 Maybe because you built it on purpose out of thin air?? 05:01 >3< ITS CALLED IMAGINATION 05:01 I WAS BEING SARCASTIC. 05:01 (heman) 05:01 perhaps, when this story is completed, 05:01 I knows, Bolt 05:01 a ylievere and this "zaapiel" story shall be made 05:01 .... 05:02 .... 05:02 YUS. 05:02 No comment. 05:02 Start it in manga form. 05:02 :3 05:02 no 05:02 I don't give a f*ck anymore XD 05:02 Rules no need 2 censor :) 05:02 South, at a press conference about Ylviere's writing, she said this 05:02 "I'm not gonna lie. It's all wierd" 05:03 "Dynamite, tentacles, chloroform, the works!" 05:03 Thank fuck.. 05:03 "Espcially dynamite! I LOVE DYNAMITE IN THESE STORIES" 05:04 ...Does anyone have a cuckoo clock? 05:04 Bolt, you know how to retain innocence in this chatroom? 05:04 Just laiten to funny Disney things...It looses you up. :) 05:04 *listen 05:04 I'm undead; I need to just have something in the background and I'm fine. 05:05 Or else I'll have to.. You know. 05:05 Or, instead of simply doing this zaapiel and ylievere, 05:05 WROOOOOOOOONG LEVEEEEEERRRRRR 05:05 i could simply do an incest about lindsay and 05:05 uh 05:05 I said nothing. 05:05 Why do we even have thT leaver!? 05:05 Do it South 05:05 I support 05:06 There has to be handcuffs though 05:06 .... 05:06 Go 50 million shades of grey 05:06 * Bolt-Weed is angered and pulls out an automatic fire rocket launcher 05:06 Oh, Xavier... 05:06 Nah, jk. 05:06 SORREH, BOLT 05:06 SORREH 05:06 D: 05:06 incest, meaning between her and her two sisters, and, allow me 05:06 TOO. FUCKING. BAD. 05:06 * South Ferry engages the rocket launcher 05:07 How do you do that action thing again? 05:07 Oh god- 05:07 //me 05:07 WAIT WAIT WIAT 05:07 * Bolt-Weed explodes 05:07 no second slash 05:07 OKAY! 05:07 NO INCEST! 05:07 NUUUUUU! 05:07 * Bolt-Weed drops down, dropping the rocket launcher 05:07 i thought you promised gaomon pictures 05:07 ...Ouch. 05:07 i wanted them too 05:07 but i guess we cant have nice things 05:07 I'll have anything but that..Amiteh is innocent 05:07 Hey, Mibbu, Southu, wedding at SFWA:TR. 05:08 * Bolt-Weed gets up as if nothing happenned. 05:08 LET HER HAVE INNOCECE 05:08 LET HER PULL THE WRONG LEVER 05:08 ..Calm the hell down. 05:08 Sorry. 05:08 alright, lets take his advice...... 05:08 discuss kittens! 05:08 YAAAAAAAAAY! 05:08 sup 05:08 I hate cats 05:09 Tonjc 05:09 YOU HAVE NO SOUL... 05:09 * Bolt-Weed explodes like a nuke 05:09 X-X 05:09 hi tonic 05:09 That hurt 05:09 05:09 05:09 05:09 05:09 05:09 05:09 Not really, I'm fine. 05:09 I hate cats because I have marks all over me from my stupid cat 05:07 I'll have anything but that..Amiteh is innocent 05:07 Hey, Mibbu, Southu, wedding at SFWA:TR. 05:08 * Bolt-Weed gets up as if nothing happenned. 05:08 LET HER HAVE INNOCECE 05:08 LET HER PULL THE WRONG LEVER 05:08 ..Calm the hell down. 05:08 Sorry. 05:08 alright, lets take his advice...... 05:08 discuss kittens! 05:08 YAAAAAAAAAY! 05:08 sup 05:08 I hate cats 05:09 Tonjc 05:09 YOU HAVE NO SOUL... 05:09 * Bolt-Weed explodes like a nuke 05:09 X-X 05:09 hi tonic 05:09 That hurt 05:09 05:09 05:09 05:09 05:09 05:09 05:09 Not really, I'm fine. 05:09 I hate cats because I have marks all over me from my stupid cat 05:09 what a big chat 05:09 What a big rac-chat 05:09 Chat 05:10 What a big cat. 05:10 I mean to say chat 05:10 OH WHAT THE HELL MIB. 05:10 I hate cats 05:10 What!? 05:10 Nevermind. 05:10 I WAS GONNA SAY CHAT! 05:10 >3< 05:10 -.- 05:10 i hate cats 05:10 :3 05:10 And so do I 05:11 So, Super Fazbear Waifu Adventure: The Return? Wedding? 05:11 They're OK.. But damm they're so annoying.. 05:11 Finish the sentence: I hate _________ 05:11 cats. 05:11 I hate cats because of this guy I had on the MKS wiki 05:11 Dfrthyui 05:11 Oh, I didnt expect anyone to say the right thing 05:11 Penguins. 05:11 He bossed everyone around because he was admin 05:11 Bolt, such a big opprtunity to make me a fool 05:11 and he just told me off for apparently asking for mod 05:11 and you didnt take it 05:12 but I said I dont want mod 05:12 *hugs* 05:12 XD 05:12 What a fair situation, tonic 05:12 True friendship 05:12 Let's talk about another subject. 05:12 JAPAN! 05:12 The best country besides Merida 05:12 *Merica 05:13 We are pretty much the only video game countries in the world 05:13 The country of the future... 05:13 ah yes, a utopia 05:13 The country of the creative 05:13 no books, just televison and games 05:13 Books with PICTURES! 05:13 yes 05:13 >:3 05:14 I. Like. Pictures. 05:14 and cake 05:14 Anyone got cake? 05:14 Never mind, I do 05:14 i best begin brainstorming my next story. 05:14 ������������ 05:14 Cake. 05:15 GIMME THAT CAKE. 05:15 LET THEM EAT CAKE! 05:15 *Noms* 05:15 CAKE! 05:15 EY. 05:15 *noms cake like pacman* 05:15 �� 05:15 HE ATE ALL THE DAMM CAKE. 05:15 ���������������������������������������������������� 05:16 ��-For Bolt 05:16 OH DAYUM 05:16 *noms all the cake* 05:16 D-BB!!! 05:16 T-T 05:16 We have three choices: We have Beatty x Montag, Zaapiel x Ylievere, or that special three-way story. 05:16 Please. That second one 05:16 k 05:16 ZAAPIEL X YLVIERE! 05:16 YUS! 05:17 Speaking of which, they never had that wedding. 05:17 go have it 05:17 Yup. He's handsome, nice, and...what was that third standard? 05:17 demonic plz no 05:17 Magic. 05:18 This wedding better be good 05:18 I closed Cab Calloway for it 05:18 Zaapiel's magic, I'm sure he's gonna summon golden fireworks. 05:18 make a page for zaapiel 05:18 And maybe a chocolate fountain. 05:09 what a big chat 05:09 What a big rac-chat 05:09 Chat 05:10 What a big cat. 05:10 I mean to say chat 05:10 OH WHAT THE HELL MIB. 05:10 I hate cats 05:10 What!? 05:10 Nevermind. 05:10 I WAS GONNA SAY CHAT! 05:10 >3< 05:10 -.- 05:10 i hate cats 05:10 :3 05:10 And so do I 05:11 So, Super Fazbear Waifu Adventure: The Return? Wedding? 05:11 They're OK.. But damm they're so annoying.. 05:11 Finish the sentence: I hate _________ 05:11 cats. 05:11 I hate cats because of this guy I had on the MKS wiki 05:11 Dfrthyui 05:11 Oh, I didnt expect anyone to say the right thing 05:11 Penguins. 05:11 He bossed everyone around because he was admin 05:11 Bolt, such a big opprtunity to make me a fool 05:11 and he just told me off for apparently asking for mod 05:11 and you didnt take it 05:12 but I said I dont want mod 05:12 *hugs* 05:12 XD 05:12 What a fair situation, tonic 05:12 True friendship 05:12 Let's talk about another subject. 05:12 JAPAN! 05:12 The best country besides Merida 05:12 *Merica 05:13 We are pretty much the only video game countries in the world 05:13 The country of the future... 05:13 ah yes, a utopia 05:13 The country of the creative 05:13 no books, just televison and games 05:13 Books with PICTURES! 05:13 yes 05:13 >:3 05:14 I. Like. Pictures. 05:14 and cake 05:14 Anyone got cake? 05:14 Never mind, I do 05:14 i best begin brainstorming my next story. 05:14 ������������ 05:14 Cake. 05:15 GIMME THAT CAKE. 05:15 LET THEM EAT CAKE! 05:15 *Noms* 05:15 CAKE! 05:15 EY. 05:15 *noms cake like pacman* 05:15 �� 05:15 HE ATE ALL THE DAMM CAKE. 05:15 ���������������������������������������������������� 05:16 ��-For Bolt 05:16 OH DAYUM 05:16 *noms all the cake* 05:16 D-BB!!! 05:16 T-T 05:16 We have three choices: We have Beatty x Montag, Zaapiel x Ylievere, or that special three-way story. 05:16 Please. That second one 05:16 k 05:16 ZAAPIEL X YLVIERE! 05:16 YUS! 05:17 Speaking of which, they never had that wedding. 05:17 go have it 05:17 Yup. He's handsome, nice, and...what was that third standard? 05:17 demonic plz no 05:17 Magic. 05:18 This wedding better be good 05:18 I closed Cab Calloway for it 05:18 Zaapiel's magic, I'm sure he's gonna summon golden fireworks. 05:18 make a page for zaapiel 05:18 And maybe a chocolate fountain. 05:18 D-BB, Zaapiel's page 05:18 Yeah, but Xavier's page got deleted without my acknowledgement. 05:19 I don't want Zaapiel's page to suddenly vanish. 05:19 Just meet standards 05:19 make xavier more detailed 05:19 by 05:18 D-BB, Zaapiel's page 05:18 Yeah, but Xavier's page got deleted without my acknowledgement. 05:19 I don't want Zaapiel's page to suddenly vanish. 05:19 Just meet standards 05:19 make xavier more detailed 05:19 by 05:19 Is all i can say 05:19 a paragraph each section 05:19 very easy 05:19 not 3 sentences 05:19 then there will be no need to nuke it 05:19 Alright, I'll make it. 05:20 One thing. 05:20 I need a last name for him. 05:20 k 05:20 Zaapiel holy 05:20 there 10/10 05:20 ... 05:21 fine 05:21 time to get serious 05:21 zaapiel icarus 05:21 zaapiel harmony 05:21 zaapiel gropius 05:21 Hey, MiB, is it okay if I use Kingsland as Zaapiel's last name? 05:21 what a coincidence 05:21 Sure 05:21 Woohoo! 05:21 Now that they are being married 05:21 South, the preacher for the wedding 05:22 XD 05:22 I shall be right back! 05:22 Hang on, stupid Siri ruined my Cab Calloway 05:22 Bye 05:22 BYEEEEE! 05:22 :3 05:24 heh 05:24 South, i have an idea 05:24 Shipping themes 05:24 Songs that describe ships 05:25 I got Lindsay's and Yellow's... 05:25 >3< 05:26 i am not sure. 05:27 Meh, stupid idea 05:27 I just found a song that suited them. 05:28 Stupid iPad....keeps leaving 05:19 Is all i can say 05:19 a paragraph each section 05:19 very easy 05:19 not 3 sentences 05:19 then there will be no need to nuke it 05:19 Alright, I'll make it. 05:20 One thing. 05:20 I need a last name for him. 05:20 k 05:20 Zaapiel holy 05:20 there 10/10 05:20 ... 05:21 fine 05:21 time to get serious 05:21 zaapiel icarus 05:21 zaapiel harmony 05:21 zaapiel gropius 05:21 Hey, MiB, is it okay if I use Kingsland as Zaapiel's last name? 05:21 what a coincidence 05:21 Sure 05:21 Woohoo! 05:21 Now that they are being married 05:21 South, the preacher for the wedding 05:22 XD 05:22 I shall be right back! 05:22 Hang on, stupid Siri ruined my Cab Calloway 05:22 Bye 05:22 BYEEEEE! 05:22 :3 05:24 heh 05:24 South, i have an idea 05:24 Shipping themes 05:24 Songs that describe ships 05:25 I got Lindsay's and Yellow's... 05:25 >3< 05:26 i am not sure. 05:27 Meh, stupid idea 05:27 I just found a song that suited them. 05:28 Stupid iPad....keeps leaving 05:30 k 1st paragraph done 05:30 wat 05:30 though, its just about the near death of ylievere 05:30 Oh god. >3< 05:30 a lemon i am writing; tonic 05:30 for mib 05:30 Can I see? 05:30 wall of text incoming 05:30 All hope was lost as Carnage easily absorbed the enormous fireball from Zaapiel’s reanimated corpse. 05:30 05:30 After finally murdering Zaapiel once and for all, there was no need to rush. Ylievere was right there, sitting in a corner, tears streaming from her face. Carnage opened it’s horrifying mouth, causing quite a bit of saliva to cover Ylievere’s dress. There was no escaping now. Carnage’s tentacles proceeded to extend, and fly towards Ylievere, The tentacles are placed around her arms, her neck, her legs, everywhere. Quite a bit of body fluid is drained during this session, as Ylievere begins screaming wildly. Ylievere, by now, was beginning to suffocate because of lack of oxygen, the tentacles were preventing her from breathing properly. Once nearly twenty-five percent of Ylievere was now in Carnage, Carnage showed her mercy, and threw her to the floor. Carnage lets out a scream, and transforms it’s arm into a razor-sharp saw, to put Ylievere out of her misery. As Ylievere lets out a final breath, as the saw closes in on her.. Carnage stops in it’s tracks. 05:30 ylievere was most likely misspelled quite a bit 05:31 Yup. Very nice, though! 05:34 ill take a leave 05:34 Alright. See you later. :) 05:34 Well, no sense being here. 05:35 lol 05:35 Except for Tonic, but he's on break. 05:35 Or not 05:35 Hello! 05:35 wat 05:35 wat wat 05:35 lolwat 05:35 :P 05:36 Welcome back to the madhouse, Aktan 05:36 meh 05:36 welcome to the house of fun 05:36 should I stub Zaapiel Kingsland 05:36 nothing 05:37 I think its a workin in progress.. 05:37 ik 05:37 but nothing is on 05:37 it 05:37 True. Stub it 05:37 I'll give DBB a warning. Zaapiel is the wife of my characters, after all. 05:37 guys 05:38 Yea? 05:38 am I the only one i nthe universe who hates Mario Kart 8 05:38 Probably. 05:38 Why do you hate it? 05:38 The controls are hard. 05:38 The items are cheap 05:38 I perfer 7. 05:38 Meh, I liked both. DS is always better with me though 05:38 wat 05:39 Controls better for me. 05:40 RIP 05:41 Hopefully it meets standards soon... 05:41 Whats the limit? 24 hours? 05:41 ....Maybe I should help.... 05:42 let him 05:42 first 05:42 Right. 05:42 lol 05:42 6 hours 05:43 ....Still plenty of time.... 05:43 yes 05:43 He makes these OCs that get deleted....that merge with mine....Springfield all over again.... 05:43 RIP 05:44 ....I cant have red links in the CC's page. Removing her tomorrow. 05:44 RIP 05:45 ...Rip what? 06:44 wat 2015 06 30